Roomies
by butihavenoname
Summary: join in the extremly tense and awkward moments between two dudes that live together. after a not so forgotten night together.
1. Chapter 1

yes, hello there.

I wrote this.

I do not own bleach and stuff.

tell me what you think and stuff.

bye.

read.

* * *

><p>*BEEP BEEP*<br>shut up...  
>*BEEP BEEP*<br>oh god it can't be morning already...  
>*BEEP BEEP*<p>

*BEEP BEEP*  
>maybe if I'll ignore it, it'll go away and I'll fall asleep again. I'll just be late for work, no biggie, I'm always on time anyway, I can afford to be late at least once can't I?<br>*BEEP BEEP*  
>fuck you alarm clock, your efforts are fruitless.<br>G'night.  
>*BAM*<br>"KUROSAKI IF YOU'RE NOT GONNA TURN OFF THAT FUCKIN' BEEPING I WILL BREAK YOUR GODDAMN ALARM!"  
>I jolt awake by the booming voice that was paired with the sound of my door hitting the wall with extreme force.<br>"oh my god are you insane?! You gave me a fucking heart attack!" my voice growled from sleep. I press my fingers on my eyelids to ease the dizziness that came due to my rude awakening, that, and the fact I sat up so fast I think my brain hit my skull.  
>"I want to sleep. I have four more fucking hours of sleep Kurosaki, and I wanna use them. To sleep. Turn off your goddamn alarm, I can hear it through the bloody wall." the gruff, tired voice grumbled in annoyance.<br>I heared my roommate hit a button on the clock to silence it, I look up from my bed, my sheets pooling at my waist. His hair is dishellved, sticking up on one side, there were bags under his blue eyes and he was wearing nothing but long sweatpants, his broad muscular chest heaving with a sigh as he held the doorframe.  
>"Grimmjow, PLEASE for the love of god stop screaming. I think my ear exploded." I say while rubbing my eye.<br>I heard a breath being released in exasperation "are you kidding me right now? Keh, Y'know what? Nevermind, just be fucking quiet cause just to remind you, there are other people living here."  
>An annoyed sigh escaped my lips as I hurled the covers from my body and stood up in front of him, I looked into his angry electric blue eyes and narrowed mine, there was bearly any distance between us so I used the opportunity to say it to his face.<br>"what. Ever." I said while moving my lips slowly.  
>Pushing past him and hearing him growl-serves him fucking right-I made my way tiredly to the bathroom.<br>Yes, me and Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez are roommates, we've been for half a year now. Though we weren't always this mean to each other, of course, there was bickering and the ol' who'sgonnathrowoutthetrash game and whatnot. But it escalated to THIS two months ago, when we... Had sex... Accidentally. Sorta. Oh fuck it, we fucked one night multiple times all over my room and on the kitchen counter! We were intoxicated for fuck's sake! We're dudes. he's hot okay? Jesus.  
>After that, it's was reaaaally awkward, like waking up next to each other and just gaping at the other's face not knowing what to say and then going "uh... Um, yeah." awkward, to not talking for two whole days, and then somehow we started screaming bloody murder at the other's face, we almost got in a fist fight. I don't even remember what was it about, but everything he does suddenly annoyed the hell out of me.<br>I don't know what it is, sexual tension? I mean, the sex was amazing. I never thought I could bend that way and never felt hands on my body like that. But now we sorta hate each others guts, and anyway, HE'S the one that made it all awkward in the first place! I just couldn't help but feel a little disappointed by him. So we fucked, get over it. Now I'm just waiting for the contract to run out so I could move out, I've seriously had it with this. It's making me stressed, and it's annoying the shit out of me.  
>I showered, got dressed and walked out, slamming the door on my way just for good measure.<p>

* * *

><p>"so Ichigo, how's it going with the whole 'roommate problem' you've been having?" I heard Shiro's voice through the phone while I was on my smoke break outside the resturaunt I am working at.<br>"oh just perfect, we're best buds now and even have our own secret handshake." I say dryly and take a drag.  
>"heh, that bad?" he snickered.<br>Leaning on the wall, I smile as I let smoke roll out in puffs between my lips "yeah. It's driving me insane really. I've thought about choking him with a pillow but I don't fancy sleeping in a jail cell instead."  
>He was chuckling "I don't think anyone would like to sleep in a jail cell heh. you know you can stay with me for now yeah?" he suggested.<br>I rolled my eyes and turned to lean my head up against the cold wall "Shiro... You know I can't do that." I took another drag and looked at the blue sky.  
>"awww come on Ichi, when's the last time you actually got laid?" a sigh escaped me once again at his pouting.<br>"keh, the last time was two months ago, with Jeagerjaquez." I pressed my lips into a thin line.  
>"ooh, that's bad. Then come over, we'll fix it." he said seriously.<br>I shook my head "has anyone ever told you how charming you are?" I smiled and stabbed the rest of the cigarette on the wall.  
>"all the time." he said through a smile.<br>I chuckled "good then. Anyway, my brake just ended so I gotta go, I'll talk to you later."  
>"we're still on for tonight?" he asked.<br>"yeah."

* * *

><p>I sighed.<br>There was some leftovers I took with me for dinner that I was holding in my hands, I was standing in front of my and Grimmjow's apartment door. Let's get this over with.  
>I got in, I saw my roommate sitting at the kitchen table, going through some bills. He was fresh out of the shower, I noticed because his hair was wet, turning it a shade darker, it was slicked back. Some pesky strands were falling over his forehead, he was wearing clean clothes.<br>"I brought dinner."I said as I walked over to put it in the fridge.  
>He glanced at me for a second and let his eyes fall back to focus on the bills.<br>"thanks." he said dryly.  
>Well this is awkward and annoying. As per usual.<br>Closing the door and sighing heavily "is there a problem Grimmjow?" I asked with a scowl, looking at his back.  
>"nope." the reply was simple.<br>No, this can't go on.  
>My nostrils flared "really? Then was there a problem when you rammed your cock in me two meters from where you're sitting? Cause I've fucking had it with this shit." there I've said it. I have opened the subject for discussion.<br>Grimmjow put the bills down and leaned his face into his hand "Kurosaki..."  
>"-If you're not into me, it's fine. Really. I get it, we were drunk, we were alone yada yada yada... But stop being such an insufferable prick!"<br>He stood up "me? What about you?! You're not any fucking better than me!" he said as he turned around and sneered.  
>I snorted "oh great, let's just continue as we were, great job Grimmjow, I applaud your people skills." I was rolling my eyes and clapped my hands for him.<br>"and being a sarcastic ass hole helps wonders." he snorted back.  
>I scowled "well look who's talking." the words were covered in venom.<br>"I learned from the master." he narrowed his eyes.  
>"shall I teach you art of punch-you-in-the-face too?" I raised my eyebrows in warning.<br>"classy." he spat.  
>Tilting my head to the left I put on a fake sad face "oh I know, I wish you were too."<br>He growled "get the fuck outta my face."  
>"with. Fucking. Pleasure." I spat back and stomped to my room. I closed the door and leaned on it.<br>"fuck..." I breath out. Why the fuck does he act this way? And Why does he have to be so hot when he's angry?

* * *

><p>"why don't you just move out?" my red headed friend asked me after I've told the people present at our table the happenings that accured today. We were sitting at a bar, I was drinking my second beer to get this stupid edge off.<br>"BECAUSE, Renji my friend, I'm still paying rent. And if I'm paying, I'm staying. I don't have money to spare for another place." I say and take a swig "and besides, I won't let him have the whole fucking place while I'm paying for half of it." I gesture towards him.  
>Renji laughed "makes sense."<br>"hey! So I thought you didn't wanna stay with me cause you didn't wanna hook up!" Shiro exclaimed with a pointed finger.  
>"no Shiro, I don't wanna hook up." I pinch his cheek playfully. I don't wanna be friends with benefits with anyone to be honest, and I can't just be rude to Shiro, he's too adorable. The horny bastard.<br>"this is ALL pent up sexual tension if you ask me Ichigo." the person with the biggest jug of beer at the table spoke, I don't know HOW she can drink so much. Renji agreed with what she said.  
>"I've thought about it Rukia, but I don't know... It makes me feel like I was the only person enjoying the sex." I ran my fingers through my hair.<br>She sipped her beer from the comically gigantic jug and placed it back on the table "was the sex any good?"  
>I sighed and buried my face in my crossed arms on the table "it was amazing." I admit out loud.<br>There were some 'ooh's from my friends.  
>"good looks AND amazing sex? Damn Ichigo, where did you find this guy?" Rukia laughed.<br>I gave her a groan as a response.  
>"I'm gonna get you another beer Ichigo, on me." Renji pat my back in pity and walked off.<br>A couple more drinks later, I was buzzed.  
>"haha but for real Ichigo, would you fuck him again?" Shiro drawled out his question.<br>I swallowed my drink and nodded "yes." I say in determination as my mind drifts to callaoused hands going over my skin. I repressed a shudder.  
>"you're crushing on the guy!"<br>"I fucking know that."

* * *

><p>By the time I got home, I was plastered. I leaned on the doorframe and tried to find my keys.<br>"goddamn it..." I blink harshly to try and sober up a little bit.  
>I palmed my pockets, and found that they were empty. Shit.<br>I rang the door bell.  
>I rang it again.<br>And waited.  
>Before I could ring it one last time the door opened, revealing my topless blue haired chiseled roommate.<br>"I lost my key." I slur as I look over his body, he's been sleeping.  
>"Hun..." he says and raises a blue brow at the obviousness in my words.<br>Stepping in, I almost fell over my feet but he caught me, my side pressed to his chest by his corded arm.  
>"whoa haha." I chuckled and turned to face him while he's holding me.<br>His brows pulled towards each other "you're drunk?"  
>I smirked "ding ding ding! We have a winner!" I pointed at him.<br>He sighed "do you need my help getting to your room?" his mintey breath fanned my face and my eyes hooded.  
>"no."<br>"oh, o-okay." he was getting awkward again as he let go of me, noticing how long I've been in his embrace. If you could call it an embrace...  
>I'll call it an embrace.<br>I used the opportunity and placed my hands on his chest "I wanna help you." I say quietly, my voice purred.  
>"wha-" he started saying but quickly yelped as I pushed him backwards, he succeeded in walking to the direction I was pushing him but fell as the back of his knees hit the arm of the couch we have. He let out an "oof!" as his back his the soft pillows.<br>Quickly, I climbed on top of him and sat on his crotch, wiggling my hips as I chuckled.  
>"urhh what are you doing Kurosaki?" he growled.<br>I ran my hands up from his stomach up towards his chest and neck, leaning my body forward as I got closer to his ear.  
>"touch me." I kissed his jaw line while breathing out the words.<br>"you're drunk." he hissed.  
>I pressed my chest to his, my legs were folded around his waist on the couch "so? That didn't stop you last time." I licked his ear.<br>He sat up, causing me to fall back onto his legs. I let out a "whoa!" as I fell.  
>"you should go to sleep."<br>I sat up in his lap "I'm not tired." I said a little annoyed, my hands in our laps. We sat like that and looked at each others faces, my eyes were hooded as I watched Grimmjow's blue eyes scowl at me with uncertainty, his perfect soft lips pressed together. The light from the window shinning a blue glow on his already blue hair.  
>I leaned in, and closed my eyes for a second as I gave him a small peck. He didn't move, but I glanced at him again before giving him another, longer one. I fisted the fabric of his pants and pulled to get closer to him, melting my lips against his.<br>He opened his mouth, kissing back softly. Our lips brushed and rubbed against each other. I breathed in his scent.  
>As our lips parted, our eyes opened slowly to look again at the other.<br>"Grimmjow." I said quietly, hoping he won't push me away as I connected our foreheads.  
>He sighed. And looked down after glancing at me. Bringing my hand up to hold his chin between my finger and thumb I lifted his face to give him a kiss again. The hand that held his chin moved to cup his neck as I then kissed it softly, my other hand circling his hard waist and trailing my fingers over the sleep heated skin. I sucked gently on his neck, and licked at it.<br>I heard him growl so I chuckled a breath into his ear as he cursed.  
>"shit..."<br>Suddenly there were hands on my thighs, running up to squeeze my ass hard and press my body to his. It got me excited. He pressed me down to ground against him and my eyes rolled closed after my breath hitched. I pulled him to me, so that he'll lay on top of me between my legs.  
>"ah..."<br>"fhuck."  
>Our groins connected making us moan quietly. I fisted his hair and he buried his face in my neck, biting hard. He kept rolling his hips, making my head spin.<br>"ah... Fuck hah, mmmn..." I pull his hair.  
>My head kept spinning and my stomach suddenly churned, the alcohol I consumed was slushing inside. I quickly pushed Grimmjow away from me by his chest, sitting up and palming my mouth. Grimmjow looked at me startled. "w-what happened?"<br>"I feel sick. Shit, I drank too much..." I rub my face to clam the bubbling in my stomach. I breathed in trough my nose and out my mouth, Grimmjow's hands ghosted over my arms, not touching me.  
>"...fine. I'm fine, sorry." I laughed. He blinked at me, and I reached out towards his neck to pull him to me.<br>He backed away "no. Kurosaki, you're drunk."  
>What the fuck? I snorted and cupped his sex, that was as hard as steel "yeah I am." I leered.<br>His breath hitched but he quickly pushed my hand away "listen, I'm tired." he sighed and face palmed.  
>My jaw pressed with the anger I felt and my gaze hardened on him, but I couldn't see his face.<br>"fuck you."  
>I spat out before freeing my legs from around his waist and stumbling angrily to my room, again, slamming the door shut and finally falling on my bed. I'm hard and my dick demands attention, but I don't think I could releive myself without pictures of blue in my head.<br>So I'd really rather not.

* * *

><p>goddamit grimmjow the fuck do you think youre doing?<p>

mmmbut sure.

Ill share some secrets about those two :P

Ichigo is sasseh as fuck and I leik eet. dont be mad at him for being fabulous, cause in my head, I think of him as a really straightforward guy that speaks his mind, (ahemallthefuckingtimeahem) but he cant be the only person doing so in this sort of situation now can he? and thats why Grimms behavior annoyes him so much.

and Grimmjow is a health freak. so no cigarettes and no drugs but he drinks from time to time. AND he works out like a beast (ahem "my side pressed to his chest by his corded arm" " his broad muscular chest heaving with a sigh"). sigh, hes the person everyone thinks about when they write down new years resolutions.

Ill share some more random fun facts about these two gentlemen in the next chapter. I feel that knowing random insignificant facts about someone makes you feel closer to him.

bye.


	2. Chapter 2

ayooo. I have returned my people, and I come bearing gifts.

Im super tired but I didnt want to go to sleep without posting a new chapter because I know you guys were waiting a really long time for this butIsortacanthelpititsbeyondmepleasestilllovemeohmygod.

* * *

><p>I woke up this morning to the nausea that came due to last night.<p>

"hrm!" I stopped myself from vomiting and sprinted to the bathroom, the palm of my hand pressing over my lips. As I opened the door violently, I hugged the toilet seat and emptied my insides. Thankfully I didn't heave almost at all. Taking big gulps of air, I flushed and sat on the cool tiled floor, my head was spinning and I felt pressure behind my eyes.

"fuck..." I mumbled and wiped my mouth with the back of my hand.

After a minute, I got into the shower, turning the water on and cleaning myself, I brushed my teeth under the warm spray cause I didn't want to get out. I remember what happened last night, I acted dumb. I came onto Grimmjow and practically begged him to sleep with me. But he turned me down.

Yeah it stung, and more so it was humiliating. I mean, I almost threw up on him while he was grindin-... Never mind. I feel like drinking myself to sleep. Or killing Grimmjow so what happened yesterday would disappear from my memory.

Sigh.

"fuckn' Jeagerjaquez..."

I got out when the water started cooling and went to the kitchen in my pyjama pants and a clean shirt. I need my coffee. I stopped on my tracks when I saw the blue hair on top of the broad shoulders sitting at the table, reading a newspaper.

He noticed me.

Well fuck it. I stomped past him and heated up water, there was a pregnant silence between us, But no one said anything. After he gulped down his juice, he got up quietly and walked out without as much as a glance in my direction.

Que the water boiling in time with my blood.

* * *

><p>I didn't see Grimmjow for two weeks, he was obviously avoiding me. But it's understandable, I practically molested him, throwing myself at him like that. But he did play along, and didnt push me away... Goddamit I'm thinking like a sex offender.<p>

And I'm having these dreams, wet ones, of him fucking me roughly in the shower, and at my work place in the ally I take my smoke brakes in. Just swoops in, presses me to the wall and has his way with me. Oh and don't forget me moaning like a little bitch every time he coo's my name in my ear.

"argh!" I groan out loud and fist my hair in frustration.

"K-Kurosaki, u-um, you're burning the toast." a stutter snaps me from my thoughts.

"shit." I curse as I flip it over in the pan "sorry Hana." I breath out tiredly at my boss.

Hanataro is the owner of the resturant I'm working at, he seems really shy and helpless but he's an amazing employer that knows what's best for his place.

"please be more carful next time." he gives me a worried smile and walks off, fuck, he's gonna give me 'the talk'.

Before my shift ended, as I expected I was called to Hanataro's office, I slumped into the chair in front of his desk in silence as he smiled in his nervous manner.

"w-well?" he pushed. Blinking his big puppy eyes at me.

"it's nothing Hana, I'm FINE. Really." I say in defeat. I need a smoke.

"you've been taking much more smoke breaks lately Kurosaki, a-and there are dark circles under your eyes. Are you REALLY okay?" he stuttered worriedly.

I snorted. Nope, I'm not okay. I have this guy living with me which I gave me the best sex I've ever had in a while, but whom is now avoiding me and hates my guts. But I, for some reason can't get his dick out of my mind. "I'm FINE boss man, can I go home now?" I run my fingers through my hair.

Hana pressed his lips and widened his eyes, I obviously did not convince him. But being the polite person that he is, he dropped the subject. He stood up "okay, but I hope this wouldn't damage your job performance." he scolds.

I smiled and slauted him jokingly "don't worry boss man." I said as I stood up and walked out.

"a-and stop calling me b-b-boss man!" he hollered after me as I closed the door.

"pfft.." I chuckle as I stick a cigarette in my mouth, lighting it when I'm outside.

My phone rang in my pocket suddenly, I took a drag from my smoke as I pulled it out and pressed it to my ear.

"Ichigo, can I come over today?" I heard a stoic voice ask.

I raised an eyebrow "uh, sure Byakuya, what's up?" I was surprised that Rukia's brother would contact me out of the blue like this. He's a big shot buisnessman that walks around in fancy suits. And he's hot as hell, Rukia used to tease me about having a crush on him for the longest time. It's not true, well, he's gorgeous, I'd give him that. But I couldn't see myself with someone so... I don't know, he's the type that can make you hot under the collar but also feel like he's way out of your league, WAY out of it.

"as you may know, my sister's birthday is in two months from now and I plan on throwing a small family get together, of course you and her freinds are invited. I'd like your help in planning this occasion." he explained briefly, but when he said 'small' I know he means something HUGE so I gladly accepted. After all, Rukia is turning twenty two.

We agreed on a time so he'll come over and hung up.

Sigh, he's so posh. How did Rukia turn up the way she did is beyond me.

* * *

><p>I walked into the empty apartment. I know it's empty because Grimmjow is still avoiding me. I felt free to smoke inside since he's a health freak that banned me from doing so, and he's not here to scold me. So I am my own master in this house, screw your obnoxiously healthy life!<p>

Freak.

I threw the lighter on the counter and opened the fridge to put the leftovers in, as I did so I took out a beer can. It opened with a "Tsss" and I took a big gulp, walking to the couch and turning on the television.

I don't know what I want from Grimmjow. I really don't. I know I want his body, yeah. But I'm starting to think that my ego has been hurt by the guy too much and now I want him to clear the damage.

Sitting on the couch, smoking and drinking, I let my thoughts roll around. I wasn't paying any attention to the cartoon of the green alien with purple eyes screaming at the robot in the dog costume.

*RING RING*

"coming!" I holler and walk to the door, I let in a tall man with ink black hair, with gorgeous dark grey eyes and porcelain skin. He was wearing a dark blue suit that was a perfect fit on his toned body.

"come in." I smiled politely.

"thank you." he responded as he stepped inside.

"do you want a beer?" I asked as I made my way to the kitchen.

"no, I'll have to go to a meeting after this so I'd rather not."

"oh, well, what did you have in mind for Rukia?" I sat cross-legged on the sofa in front of him. He sat with one leg over the other, sending an aura of royalty as always. But that didn't startle me in the least, I _did_ grow up with his sister and had enough experience with him to still be comfortable in his presence.

We spoke about Rukia's birthday party and rolled with a couple of ideas, as we did I kept chain smoking, it helps me calm my nerves. At some point my packet ran out of white nicotine sticks for me to light. We were talking for so long. I sighed as I reached for the packet again, looking at it's emptiness.

"are you alright Ichigo?" Byakuya's voice made me look up.

"I'm fine, it's just some small things." I waved it off.

Byakuya chuckled suddenly, his dark eyes narrowing slightly "I know I might be a little... Old fashioned for your taste. but I _can _help. I am a man as well, last time I checked." he smirked.

I chuckled, trying to hide my surprise at the fact that he just made a fucking joke and that he wants to know what's wrong.

"come on, out with it." he pushed firmly.

"uh..." I cleared my throat. Geez this guy will not take no for an answer. EVER. " there's this guy..."

"mmhm?" he raised an eyebrow.

For the next hour and half I told him everything and anything that's been happening to me, and my situation with Grimmjow. I literally did not stop talking until the man was satisfied and I felt like I had no more pressure in my chest.

We suddenly heard the door open, turning our heads to the entrance I saw Jeagerjaquez looking at us, there was a slight pause but it was broken by Byakuya clearing his throat.

"well I've got to go." he looked at his watch " thanks for having me Ichigo." he gave me a charming smile. I smiled back and suddenly his hand came up to cup my face, he pulled me towards him and kissed me softly before getting up.

"I'll be seeing you." he said over his shoulder as he walked past Grimmjow, but before disappearing from my sight he winked.

Heh, I guess he and Rukia are similar after all. Those two little sly raven haired beauties.

Grimmjow looked at me with a stern face, then walked into his room.

Yeah, you GET upset.

Prick.

...

please get upset.

* * *

><p>It was a hot night, I woke up sweating with a dry throat.<p>

"ugh..." I groaned my discomfort and sat up, taking off my shirt. I practically snapped the covers from my body in desperation to cool off as I went out of my room scratching my chest sleepily.

I stood in the kitchen, waiting for my cup to be filled with clear liquidy goodness to ease the scratchy feeling in my throat. When it was filled to my liking I gulped it down as fast as I could, letting out a breath and wiping the droplets that escaped my mouth with the back of my hand. Repeating the process until I was sated.

"what are you doing up?" a gruff voice stopped my hands from washing my used cup.

Frowning at his sudden intrest in my existance, I rinsed off the foamy soap and bent down to put the object in place.

"I was thirsty." I breath out as I stand straight again. I glanced at him, he was wearing his street clothes. Which was weird because it's the middle of the night. "where are you going at such an hour?" I blurt out my curiousity.

The answer came with a frown and a rude "what do you care?" as he folded his arms.

Well what do you know. I raised my eyebrow at his answer and leaned on the kitchen counter "hm? Then what do YOU care why I'm up this late?" I narrowed my eyes "what ARE you doing exactly?"

He scrunched his nose "the fuck does that supposed to mean?"

I rolled my eyes and shrugged comically "well I don't know, you, going out in an ungodly hour. Doing fuck knows what... I think as a fellow roommate I need to know who I'm living with. What did you say you were? A..."

"-I'm a barista. At Pantera cafe. I told you that when we first met." he answered in annoyance.

"too bad you forgot to tell me how much of a cunt you are." I smiled as sarcastically happy as I could.

"-watch your fucking mouth Kurosaki." he seethed, balling his fists.

His eyes were scanning me, but it had no effect in making me back off. Snorting, I ran my hand through my hair "or what? You're gonna fuck me up? I thought you already did that didn't you? Right there? Up against the wall?" I pointed in the direction of my room.

He makes me irritated to no end, it's like I can't control my bloody mouth when he tries to retaliate against my words.

It seems I have snapped him. He stormed towards me and caged me with his hand over my head, pressing a fist against the top cupboard. "so we fucked, get OVER it." he growled with anger and desparation, his blue eyes sharp like ice.

Air entered forcibly fast into my lungs to help me scream in fury "ME? YOU are the one that needs to get over it! You were the one that got all pissy and quiet!" I grabbed his wrist that was over my head "and get your fucking hands away from me." I pushed it away.

"what? Suddenly you don't want to get in my pants anymore?" he mocks as he cackles.

Oh you fucking piece of shit. "fuck you asshole." I spit. I could feel the burn in my cheeks.

He came closer to me, caging me as he leaned in "you would like that wouldn't you?" he purred, his voice drips in venom.

Suddenly I was hoisted up on the cool surface behind me, and there were big hands holding my thighs harshly.

"ah! What the fuck are you doing?!" I yelped and held onto him so I won't hit my head on the cupboards. I fisted his shirt with one hand, and held his shoulder with the other. I felt his nose buried in the crook of my neck, inhaling.

I almost moaned, ALMOST, as his hands cupped my ass. Massaging it slowly.

The nose that was brushing against the skin of my neck disappeared and I saw blue eyes shinning and looking at me up close.

"do you want me Kurosaki?" he asked in his gruff voice that sends chills down my spine. Making me remember the way he purred my name in my dreams lately.

I gulped. I didn't know what to say to that. I mean, OF FUCKING COURSE I want you. But the question is; why are you asking me dumb questions? Is this a trap? Is he mocking me? Does he think doing this is fucking FUNNY?!

Lips ghosted over mine, brushing lightly. My eyes hooded. He touched my naked back with his calloused fingers, goosebumps erupted immideately over my skin. I opened my mouth to moan quietly and he pressed his mouth to mine, snaking in his tongue.

Oh fuck. Oh fuck. Oh fuck. Oh fuck.

He lifted my thigh so he could pull me closer to him, bringing us flush against each other. My hands were pressed between our chests. His other hand slid down my back, over the fabric of my pyjama pants. His fingers pressed between my cheeks and rubbed as they went lower and lower.

My back arched and I moaned into his mouth. Well, more like whined. How does he do this to me?

Wait Ichigo, focus. He may be fucking with you. Not in the good way.

"ah. Jeagerjaquez... Off me..." I muttered but then he ground against me harshly. Making my eyes roll closed and moan louder.

No. No no no no no. Nyet, non, no bueno.

"stop. Jeagerjaquez..." I breath out as I try to push him.

He sucked on my neck, pulling me closer to him.

Do I want to go over another morning where I remember how much of a horny pitiful bastard I am? Fuck no. Do I want to boost this pricks ego in making sure he knows he can have me whenever he wants if only he will be ever so grateful as to give me a chance? Fuck fucking no.

"get the fuck off of me!" I yelled as I pushed him as hard as I could, he almost fell over when I did, Taking two steps back to regain his balance. His blue eyes looked at me in confusion as our labored breathes were the only thing that could be heard for a while.

"you think you can just use me whenever you want don't you?" I say sourly, my eyes narrowing "do you think this is entertaining? Coming on to me like that after what happened two weeks ago? Asking me if I 'want' you?" he looked shocked, he didn't say anything. I took that as a yes. Yes Grimmjow, The idiot you were twisting around your little finger figured it out.

I let half a chuckle escape my lips with a huff and I licked them, I shake my head at my stupidity and hopped off. Making my way to my room.

"Kurosaki, wait!" he hollered as he followed me. I ignored him, making my way to my packet on the table.

"fuckin' empty..." I growled and continued on my way to my bedroom after slapping the cardboard on the table.

"wait a second!" a hand grabbed my arm, the fucking second I felt him touch me I slammed him against the wall, one hand holding his shoulder and the other holding his wrist. My insides were on fire.

"don't you dare fucking touch me, understand?" I said through clenched teeth. "it's over, I don't want you near me. I'm done. Got that?" I let him go without waiting for his answer and slammed my door closed.

* * *

><p>shit hit the fan.<p>

yep.

there was a poo who hurt a fan physically.

ugh Im too tired for this haha.

alright, more about these guys.

grimmjow is currently in college (ohmygod can he be anymore obnoxiously good?) and Ichis just working for now, he doesn't know if he'll ever go to college or what. so in the mean time he works as a cook in the small cafe owned by Hanatarou.

I really hate Hanatarou being helpless and stuff so I made him into a person you can rely on. or maybe he IS that kind of person and all the fics I have been reading (that ALWAYS write him as a helpless piece of doo doo) made me think so.

but I kinda really liked the idea so I rolled with it.

on another note I have a really awesome pal here called Volumptuous that writes a hecka awesome fic called "bread & circuses". go check it out and tell her I said she's awesome.

and on a FINAL note, goodnightmysweetdarlingsIwuvyoufuckerssomuchugh.


	3. Chapter 3

heeeeeeeeeey ya'll.

how goes it?

me?

ha, glad you asked cause I'm horrible, thanks.

but enough about me. I FUCKING UPDATED! how awesome is that?

* * *

><p>"mhhrm..." I groaned in discomfort and slowly opened my eyes. To my back was pressed a chiseled chest and I was held by toned, strong arms. "it's too fucking hot..." I muttered and wiggled away from the hold, I felt the body next to me shift as I leaned down to grab my discarded pants from the floor.<p>

"mmmm... Mornin'." I heard a gruff voice say lazily as a hand caressed my side and lips kissed my back.

I felt air huff out of my nostrils in a silent chuckle "and the human booby trap is up." I joked while rummuging through the pockets of my clothes.

"what? What's that supposed to mean?" the voice pouted gruffly.

I sighed in victory as I found the cardboard box I was looking for and took out a cigarette "I _mean,_ that you smoldered me with your death grip all night." I teased, putting the white stick between my lips "mind if I smoke here?" I turned my head to look at him and raised an eyebrow in question.

White eyebrows rose and a slight blush dusted the tan face "w-what? Uh, um. No, sure, go ahead." he avoided the subject, giving me the okay to light up.

I smirked as I let smoke roll out from between my lips "never imagined you as a cuddler." I leered at him as I sat Indian style in the dissolved bed.

"shut up." he huffed and the pink dust reddened. My smirk never leaving my sleepy face as I watched him. he let his eyes trail on my naked form as he sat up aswell. My eyes left him as I just stared at the smoke spread in the dimly lit room.

"Ichigo..." he husked and nipped at my shoulder, tracing his arm around me. The nips turned into kisses that trailed up my neck and another hand laid firmly on the inside of my thigh, making it's way slowly over to my dick.

"Kensei, knock it off." I shrugged him off of me.

"what? Why?" he asked in confusion.

I pressed the cigarette between my lips so it won't fall and started putting my pants on "I'm not in the mood, plus, I gotta get going." I said, jumping slightly to help the pants up my thighs.

"did I do something wrong?" I heard him ask catiously.

"no, you were amazing, I just gotta go now." I said nonchalantly, looking around for my shirt and socks.

I felt fabric hit the back of my head "your shirt, dumb ass."

"thanks." I smiled sheepishly at him. He got up to walk me to the door.

"so I'll see you around?" he asked as he ran his hand over his hair tiredly.

I looked at his muscles tense with the motion and shrugged before smirking "sure."'

* * *

><p>My skin was sticky with sweat and I really wanted to take a shower as I waited for the bus to take me home "come on..." I sighed out and rubbed at my face. I tired to get out of there as soon as possible, I didn't want all the mushy cute part of after sex. I didn't want Kensei to get attached to me or anything. Especially after I imagined an entirely different person when he was pressed against me last night.<p>

Yes, I still can't seem to get over this lust I have for my roommate. Though I feel a sense of wrath that is much more powerful towards the fucker. I still talk to him when he's asking me a question, but I never talk about what happened anymore. As I've said, I'm done. And I don't care what he fucking does anymore.

"finally..." I rolled my eyes and walked out to the street.

Though I guess it's now Grimmjows turn to look at me in that unsure glare I used to give him all the time. But it dosen't affect me in the least. He can stare at me all he wants, I'm not spreading my legs for him or begging him to take me anymore. Even those dreams stopped. Which is a releif in itself thank the fucking heavens.

I arrived at my apartment, taking out the key and stepping in. I saw Grimmjow sitting in the kitchen as usual at this time of morning and he looked at me with furrowed brows, his blue eyes glaring and his arms tensed.

I strolled over to the sink to get me some water and payed him no mind.

"what's that on your shirt?" he asked suddenly.

Blinking, I pulled at it to see what he was talking about until I saw the stain on the edge of my grey T-shirt. I frowned at it, and them remembered where that whitish stain came from.

"it's cum." I simply said. But flinched as soon as I heard a fork clatter on the floor loudly.

Grimmjow was looking at me disgusted and I frowned.

"what? It's not _mine_, I don't go around masturbating in public places." I scoff at him and fill a cup with water to drink.

"so that's why you were back at this hour? You had a one night stand?" he asked in anger.

I gulped down the transparent liquid and turned to roll my eyes at him.

"yes Grimmjow, I did." I stated and walked into the bathroom to shower.

After washing myself and getting dressed I was back in the kitchen to fix myself something to eat, I was starving. I made some eggs in a basket, didn't have much energy to put effort into the food.

"mmmghhh..." I moaned in relief as I chewed, I thought I was gonna die for a second, I wolfed it all down and sipped my coffee to wash it down while rubbing my stomach lazily.

"Kurosaki." I heared the dude I simply live with call my name, I raised my eyes from my warm mug of delicious caffein to look at him. He still looked pissed, I sigh inwardly.

"yeah?"

He came closer, and sat in front of me. Sighed, and licked his lips "listen... What happened between us-"

"-nothing happened between us." I cut him off and take another sip of my coffee.

He scowled "you can't say that Kurosaki, not after what happened."

I let my eyes do a barrel roll and look at him tiredly "Grimmjow..."

"I'm trying to apologize." he said in determination, which made me raise my eyebrow. "I know what I did was wrong, especially in your eyes, but you do not know the whole picture."

I leaned back in my seat "I thought you said you were trying to apologize, not justify yourself."

He groaned and pressed his hands to his face "why are you making this so difficult...?" he moaned.

"that's because I want you to drop it. Do I really need to say it out loud? Again?" I tilt my head sideways as I ask the question.

He huffed, I know I'm making this really hard on him. He sorta deserves it and I don't wanna hear about this anymore, please, can't we just live normally together until my contract wears off? His eyes bore into mine and he pressed his jaw suddenly. I almost spit out my coffee at his words.

"Ichigo, I want you."

My eyes widened and my lungs started hacking away the coffee that aciddentely made its way down my windpipe, Grimmjow got up and patted my back gently until I calmed down. "are you okay?" he asked my frantically.

"n-no I'm not fucking okay! What the fuck are you saying all of a sudden?! Is this really that funny to you?!" I yelled at him between coughs, I can't fucking believe this guy, what's he playing at? He held my arms steady. His face calm.

"I'm not joking, I'm serious. It just took a little while to understand that I only want you." his hands snaked behind my back and pressed us gently together. "I'll do anything." the words came out breathy as he buried his face in the crook of my neck, sending a shiver down my spine. I needed to take a breath to calm down for a second.

"Grimmjow you should stop this..."

He turned his face towards mine, inches apart "you know we can't just ignore this, what you're trying to do is impossible."

"-so does literally kicking someone's face in, but I can try." I say dangerously.

He chuckled "I know you will, That's what I like about you." his eyes hooded as he looked at me through his smirk. His tounge peeked out to lick his lips and his gaze hardened "stop fucking that guy."

I snorted "for fucks sake Jeagerjaquez, do you wanna tell me what to eat for lunch too?" really...

His hands suddenly gripped me tighter to his abdomen, and his eyes narrowed "we both know I can do better than him." his shark grin almost ate his handsome face.

"oh~ cocky _and _desperate. Somehow I find this amusing." I mock him. He let out a breath through his nose, smirk in place.

"yeah, yeah. Now will you please give me a chance here?" his eyebrows tensed upwards.

"fuck. No." I say quietly and get out of his hold.

He huffed "come on, I'll do this right. Let's go watch a movie, hang out somewhere."

I took a long and hard look at him, I couldn't fucking believe it but he was giving me the 'puppy eyes' look. I know Grimmjow is a fun guy, I mean I DID live with him for four months in peace. And it's not like I'll let him fuck me, it'll be just to make the rest of the time I have left to live with him a bit more bearable.

"fine, but I won't fuck you, and I won't be with you. So you can forget about the 'Ichigo, I want you.' part."

* * *

><p>this is fun right?<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**hello everyone. I am aware as you guys are that Im practically not updating anything at this point, and Im really sorry about that.**

**so i thought that i would do something about these stories that i havent finished yet, cause i know its not fair for you all. I am currently in the military force of my country, and its taking up most of my time. you see im rearly home, and as a result, i rearly have time to write anything. so ive been thinking of giving away some of the stories, for someone else to continue and finish hopefully. **

**If you are interested in continuing one of these stories that have this message in them, please PM me so I can know. Ill talk to you and ill tell you where i wanted this story to go and if id like you to continue it for me, cause in the end, these are the stories that i worked my butt off for, and sadly i cant anymore :(**

**for now, Ill post the last thing I wrote, although its not much and not a finished chapter. Ill be really happy to see these stories complete in the best way possible.**

**thank you so much for sticking around with me thus far :)**

* * *

><p>"the amusement park?" my tone is dryer than a desert as I ask the same question the third time.<p>

"yeah, what's wrong with amusement parks?" blue eyes looked at me in question while his mouth was occupied with chewing food.

"last time I was in an amusement park, I was TWELVE Jeagerjaquez." I scowl as I try to make him understand the picture here.

"good, then it'll be more fun this way." a satisfied grin of obliviousness greets me instead. Sigh, it's either he's fucking with me, or he really actually wants us to go to an amusement park. By the looks of it, I'll bet on the latter. Grimmjow made breakfast today and asked me to join him while he spilled his plan about us hanging out. Though I'm not so fond of the idea, he seems pretty excited, so I'll just go along with it.

That's how I found myself on a Saturday surrounded by dozens of screaming kids running around me. "is it too late to go home and just watch a movie?" the question was covered in hope and I let a suffering smile grace my face, Grimmjow, on the other hand looked happier than ever, he looked at me with a huge smile and laughed.

"come on, this'll be fun. Let's go ride the pirate ship." he dragged me by the hand to make me match his pace. After we stood in line we finally got in. I sat next to Grimmjow on one of the obnoxiously colored benches that were on the giant mechanic pirate ship. Some loud teenagers sat next to us. The workers, that looked dead from the inside mind you, checked if we were all buckled up so we won't fall to our deaths. "ready?" Jeagerjaquez asked me with a shark grin splitting his handsome face. I bite my lip and scowl at him, ready for what? This thing is just going to rock, people will scream in exaggerated volumes and then it'll be over, On to the next thing that will slightly shake or fling me about.

"I guess." We started moving slightly, as we got higher with each swing the teenagers let out a long "woahhh." my heart started dropping when I noticed we're swinging a bit too high for my taste. "shit." I grab hold of the closest thing to me, which was unfortunately Grimmjow.

"scared already?" he teased me with a cheeky grin.

"HOLY SHIT." I scream as the ship did a three-sixty, I think I broke jeagerjauez's hand, my breath hitched and my heart skipped a beat.

I heard laughter all around me, Grimmjow circled my waist with his right arm. "are you okay?" I didn't breath, so I couldn't answer him. His shirt was tugged harshly towards me, I seriously almost lost it. And I didn't let go until the ride was over. This went on for a couple more rides to hell that I went on with Grimmjow, and I couldn't take it anymore honestly. Especially after we got off the roller coaster.

"okay, yeah, that was fun. Can we go home now?" I walk out of the ride on shaky legs. I seriously didn't remember being so terrified when I was twelve.

"what? We literally just got here Ichigo." Grimmjow hollered behind me.

My body turned to face him, and I looked at him with wide eyes "um, yeah, thanks for pointing out things I already know." I still felt my heart beating in my ears.

Jeagerjaquez stopped and looked at me, his smile faltered a bit "you're joking right?" he hesitantly asked while pointing to me.

"this is not the face of a person that is joking Jeagerjaquez." I said sternly.

Blue eyes blinked and plump lips were bit "okay. Let's go back home." he started walking fast as soon as he finished his sentence.

I sighed "wait up." I called after him, but he kept his pace. My brows furrowed "hey, Grimmjow! Wait up!" I hollered, when he didn't listen the second time I ran and grabbed his arm "what's wrong with you? I asked you to wait for a second."

His hand jerked away from mine and he turned around to face me, his lips were pressed hard and he sucked in a breath harshly. "I don't know why do I even try anymore. Clearly you want nothing to do with me huh? And I'm just like some small child, begging for attention from you? Is that how you see me?" he seethed, eyes narrowed in anger.

I was taken aback by this sudden burst, I simply blinked dumbly and the only thing that came out of my mouth was "what?" We stood there frozen for a couple of seconds, I was still shocked, and he seemed angry and confused.

"y'know what? Fuck it. I can't deal with this anymore, I'm going home whether you're coming or not." After that, came the uncomfortably silent ride home. Grimmjow didn't look like he wanted to talk, and I was still shaken from the past two hours of hell I've been through. We proceeded with a silent climb of stairs into our apartment, followed by Grimmjow almost flinging the door off it's hinges.

"Grimmjow." I finally found my voice.

He stopped his storming and breathed heavily, I saw his shoulders lift and sink heavily with the motion "Kurosaki, I'm really not in the mood for your attitude right now."

"wha-? My attitude? What the fuck happened to you today?"

He stepped closer to me "I asked you for just ONE chance, ONE." he lifted his finger. "And you can't even give me that? Christ, I'm just so tired of this, I try so fucking hard to make it right but you spit in my face like it's nothing!" he looked defeated.

"what did I even do?" I deadpan.

"keh" he chuckled exasparatedly. "I try to take you out, hang out, like normal people, to brush off the shit we did and move on. But you aren't even trying! I tried to make you have a good time, I fucking did. But I can't do this anymore, you're playing me like SHIT." he heaved a sigh again "I want you... Stop this." he backed me up against the wall and closed up on me. He had a look of total defeat on his face, he looked tired. And he reached out his hand to cup my face.

"I-I..." I mumbled, I didn't know what to say.

Suddenly we heard the door open "Ichigo?"

fuck. In came fucking Byakuya. Right on fucking time. Grimmjow's nostrils flared as he came into view. "and him." those blue eyes were on fire as he pointed at the elegant man who looked worried "you." he then looked at him, and Byakuya raised a brow.

"Ichigo, is everything alright?" he asked me alerted. really I can't blame him, I was backed up against the wall by a bigger guy who is screaming at me. My mouth opened to assure him that everything was under control but my blue haired roommate moved faster, he grabbed Byakuya's expensive dress shirt and growled in his face.

"I don't want you around Ichigo again, you understand me? Don't you EVER fucking touch him again!" he snarled in his face.

"excuse me?"

"Grimmjow, stop!" I squeezed myself between them to make the blue beast let go of the shirt that probably cost more than my monthly rent. "Grimmjow, let go of him. Please." my eyes bore into him but his face was focused on my best friends brother.

"how can I when I know you're sleeping with him and coming home every morning looking fucked?" he spat.

"I assure you." Byakuya gripped Grimmjows hand "there's nothing between us."

"he's not the one I've been fucking! He has nothing to do with this!" oh fuck, what have I done? He thinks it's Byakuya cause he saw him kissing me before he left.

Luckily, his hand let go, and the raven looked at us with annoyed eyes "I'll be back later, this dosen't seem like a good time."

I mouthed an 'I'm SO sorry' as he left, closing the door quietly behind him. Which left me alone with Grimmjow at my back. "ohmyfuckinggod..." I run my hand over my face.

"so who is it?"

I turn to look at hard blue eyes and pressed lips. I sighed "it dosen't matter..."

"it does to me." came the stern reply.

"it's nothing serious Grimmjow, it's just for sex." I reason "Please, calm down." I hold his face between my hands gently, holding his gaze. He relaxed, and leaned towards me. I let him. He connected his forehead to mine and husked.

"you're really fucking me up. You're like, the hardest person ever to be on the bad side of."

I chuckled "I can be an ass, yeah."

"mmmm oh I know..."

We chuckled together "fuck you asshol-" he kissed me before I could finish my sentence, his lips pressing softly over mine. It was soft, slow, short lived. I pulled back and looked at him. "so you wanna watch a movie? We can still hang out like normal people." I gave him half a smile.

He sucked in his bottom lip and smirked "sure."

* * *

><p>please don't forget to message me if you would like to take over thus story!<p> 


End file.
